Prologue/Training
(Space, along the Romulan border) A Galaxy class starship is floating in deep space. (Deck 23, section 34) The kalxon sounds throughout the deck as cadets are running to their stations as Captain Martin gets out of his quarters rubbing his eyes, and getting his uniform jacket on and zips it up. (Main bridge, red alert) Typhuss is walking around the command center watching the cadets perform at the various stations, when John steps out of the turbolift. What's up with the early drill Typhuss? John asked him as he's slowly waking up. The cadets need training, got a problem with that says Typhuss as he looks at John. No just wish we were doing it on the new Galaxy class dreadnoughts John says as he leans on the tactical console. I wish I was on Bajor with Kira and I don't want to be here says Typhuss as he looks at John. But Starfleet chose us to get it done Typhuss John says as he's looking at Typhuss. But before Captain Kira could say something the tactical console beeps as the young cadet manning it looks at the console read out. Sirs sensors are picking up a distress call bearing 889 mark 778 distance inside Romulan space the young Cadet says as he looks at Captains Kira and Martin. Both Captains looked at each other. We can't cross the Romulan Neutral Zone says Typhuss as he looks at John. John walks down to the center. Is there any other Romulan vessels on patrol anywhere around the distress call? Captain Martin asked as he looks at Cadet Elliot who is sitting at ops. He looks at the read out on the console. None within range sir Cadet Elliot says as he turns to both Captains Martin and Kira. Captain Martin turns to Captain Kira. Typhuss we can be in and out before the Romulans have a beat on us Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. No, its too dangerous, the Romulans are using the new cloaking device that does not give off any tachyon emissions or residual antiprotons, there could be Romulan warbirds in there says Typhuss as he looks at John. We're getting an audio signal now Cadet Hailey says as she looks over at Captain Martin. He nods at it. This is Kira Nerys, I'm way off course I seem to be in the Romulan Neutral Zone my engines are down, and I've lost main power, I'm in need of assistance Kira says as her voice sounds distressed. Cadet Hailey, open a channel to Vedek Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Cadet Hailey. She nods at the order. Channel open Cadet Hailey says as she turns to Captains Kira and Martin. Kira, we are going to get you out of there says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Typhuss what are you doing here? Kira asked over the comm. Training Starfleet cadets, Kira what are you doing here? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. I was on my way to visit you and my navigational computer failed and I went off course and here I am inside Romulan space, are you guys coming to get me? Kira asked over the comm. Yes, helm set a course to cross the Romulan Neutral Zone, full impulse, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Cadet Hailey. Aye, sir activating impulse engines now Cadet Hailey says as she looks at her console. (Space) The USS Andromeda heads into the Neutral Zone. (Main bridge, red alert) We're crossing the Neutral Zone now says Cadet Crogan as he looks at the tactical console. Both Typhuss and John are watching the cadets perform the rescue mission. These cadets are young Typhuss John says as he looks at him. They are young says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Space, inside the Neutral Zone) The Andromeda approaches the drifting shuttle. (Main bridge, red alert) Uh sir there's a problem there's no life signs at all onboard Cadet Elliot says as he turns to Captains Kira and Martin. Check the sensors, they must not be working right says Typhuss as he looks at Cadet Elliot.